juventusfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szablon:News/archiwum1
25px Archiwum newsów 2008 Wrzesień 120px|right *Zimowe plany transferowe Juventusu :Neven Subotic oraz Frederic Nimani znajdują się w zimowych planach transferowych Juventusu Turyn - informuje Tuttomercatoweb. Pierwszy z nich jest obrońcą Borussii Dortmund, natomiast drugi z nich napastnikiem Monaco. Przejście Subotica jest ponoć uzależnione od tego czy Stara Dama będzie dobrze spisywała się w rozgrywkach Ligi Mistrzów. O tym, że Juve chce pozyskać dwóch nowych zawodników powiedział Alessio Secco. *Juventus vs Catania :Alessandro Del Piero przed rokiem w obu meczach z Catanią ratował Juventusowi skórę trafiając do bramki rywali w ostatnich minutach spotkań. Czy przy prawdopodobnej absencji swojego kapitana Juventus stać będzie na zwycięstwo? 11 razy w 20 meczach pomiędzy Catanią a Juventusem górą byli piłkarze Starej Damy. Tylko pięć spotkań kończyło się remisami, a cztery zwycięstwami Sycylijczyków. Gościom z pewnością nie służą dalekie podróże niemal przez całe Włochy, bo w Turynie wygrali tylko raz, dwa razy notując remis i siedem spotkań z Juve przegrywając. Co ciekawe Catania w ostatnich tygodniach pokonała więcej kilometrów niż Juventus grający w Lidze Mistrzów, bo najpierw piłkarze Waltera Zengi grali na Sycylii z Genuą, później podróż przez cały kraj do Mediolanu na mecz z Interem, znowu powrót przez całą Italię do domu na mecz z Atalantą i ponownie wycieczka na drugi kraniec kraju do Turynu na starcie z Juventusem i to zaledwie trzy dni po meczu ligowym. Już same podróże mogą zmęczyć, a co dopiero myśleć o wygraniu z zespołem, który na wyjeździe pokonało się jeden jedyny raz w kwietniu 1963 r. Przed rokiem Juventus i Catania po raz pierwszy spotkały się dopiero w 18. kolejce na Sycylii, gdzie padł remis 1:1. Gospodarze prowadzili 1:0 po golu Gionathy Spinesiego, ale rzut karny w ostatniej minucie gry na gola zamienił Alessandro Del Piero i skończyło się remisem. Dokładnie taki sam wynik i taki sam scenariusz miał rewanż w Turynie. Zmienili się tylko nieznacznie najważniejsi aktorzy. Goście walczący z zacięciem o utrzymanie w lidze prowadzili po golu Martineza, ale na minutę przed końcem znów trafił Del Piero i po raz drugi Catania musiała obejść się smakiem. 120px|right *Dramat Trezegueta! :Kontuzja Davida Trezegueta jest poważniejsza niż sądzono. Napastnik Juventusu Turyn nabawił się urazu podczas meczu Ligi Mistrzów z Zenitem Sankt Petersburg. W poniedziałek sztab medyczny poinformował, że Francuz może wrócić do gry dopiero za pół roku! Trezeguet przejdzie operację. Rehabilitacja będzie trwała od 3,5 miesiąca do pół roku! Dokładny czas powrotu do zdrowia będzie można ocenić po kilkunastu dniach od przeprowadzonej operacji. *Secco obiecuje dwa wielkie transfery :Alessio Secco, dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Turyn przyznał w wywiadzie dla Corriere dello Sport, że w najbliższym letnim okienku transferowym szeregi jego drużyny zasili dwóch piłkarzy o „głośnych nazwiskach”. Jeden z nich miałby zastąpić Pavla Nedveda. - Ściągniemy przyszłego lata przynajmniej dwóch piłkarzy o wielkich nazwiskach – przyznał na łamach Corriere dello Sport Alessio Secco, dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Turyn. – Mimo to powiem wam tylko tyle, że jeden z nich będzie kupiony po to, by wypełnić lukę po Nedvedzie, kiedy ten odejdzie na sportową emeryturę, a co do drugiego to mogę wyjawić jedynie, że rozglądamy się za innymi opcjami, ale żadnych nazwisk nie podam, nie jestem szalony (z ostatnim stwierdzeniem raczej nie zgodziliby się kibice Juventusu, którzy mieli pretensje do Secco za sprowadzanie słabych piłkarzy za wielkie pieniądze). Do klubu może tez powrócić kilku młodych zawodników. Mam tu na myśli w szczególności Davide Lanzafame, Cristiana Pasquato i Oussamę Essabra – przyznał Secco. 120px|right *Buffon: Nie sądzę, by było to coś poważnego :Gianluigi Buffon po meczu z Cagliari, w którym został w przerwie zmieniony z powodu kontuzji przyznał, że nie wydaje mu się, by był to ciężki uraz i przerwa w grze nie powinna trwać dłużej niż tydzień. Już w środę Juventus gra kolejny mecz ligowy przeciwko Catanii. - Poczułem jakby ktoś wbijał mi szpilkę kiedy wykopywałem piłkę – powiedział po meczu bramkarz Juventusu i reprezentant Włoch, który w niedzielnym meczu przeciwko Cagliari musiał zostać w przerwie zmieniony przez Alexa Manningera. – Poprosiłem o zmianę i czekałem, aż do przerwy. Nie sądzę, by było to coś poważnego. W najgorszym przypadku wypadnę z gry na około tydzień, ale widząc w jaki sposób bronił Manninger mogę być spokojny – pocieszał zmartwionych ciągłymi kontuzjami w zespole kibiców Gigi Buffon. *Inter z tarczą wraca z Turynu :Wspaniałe 50 minut zaważyło o zwycięstwie Interu Mediolan nad Torino. Mistrzowie Włoch prowadzili już 3:0, dlatego też Mourinho zdjął z boiska Adriano i Manciniego (fot), najlepszych zawodników w tym meczu. Wtedy jego oblicze zmieniło się, Torino przeważało, zdobyło nawet bramkę. Mogło być ich więcej, ale wspaniała dyspozycja bramkarza Julio Cesara zaważyła o zwycięstwie Interu. W innych meczach: sobota: Catania - Atalanta 1-0, Roma - Reggina 3-0 dziś: Fiorentina - Bologna 1-0, Udinese - Napoli 0-0, Sampdoria - Chievo 1-1, Lecce - Siena 1-1, Palermo - Genoa 2-1, Torino - Inter 1-3, mecz Milan - Lazio o 20:30. (więcej) 120px|right *Skromne zwycięstwo Juventusu z outsiderem :Juventus Turyn trzeci raz w trzech ostatnich meczach wygrał swój mecz w stosunku 1:0. Tym razem po Udinese Calcio i Zenicie Sankt Petersburg ofiarą turyńczyków było Cagliari, a jedynego gola strzelił przed przerwą Amauri. Juventus wobec problemów z kontuzjami musiał przystąpić do meczu z Amaurim i Iaquintą w formacji ataku w wyjściowym składzie. Na boisku nie zobaczyliśmy za to Davida Trezeguet, który musi poddać się operacji kolana oraz Alessandro Del Piero, który również narzeka na uraz. Na boisku nie było również Mauro Camoranesiego, a więc sprawdził się najczarniejszy scenariusz zapowiadany już od piątku. Od początku meczu lekką przewagę w ataku mieli gości jednak brakowało im skuteczności. Już w dziewiątej minucie z rzutu wolnego z około 25 metrów próbował Vincenzo Iaquinta, ale jego uderzenie prawą nogą przeszło minimalnie obok słupka bramki Federico Marchettiego. Chwilę później głowa próbował napastnik Cagliari Alessandro Matri, ale jego uderzenie przeszło nad poprzeczka. W odpowiedzi w 16. minucie po dośrodkowaniu z rzutu rożnego Marco Marchionniego głową z około 10 metrów strzelał Olof Mellberg, ale i jego próba przeszła nad bramką. (więcej) *Cagliari vs Juventus :Juventus Turyn w trzeciej kolejce Serie A jedzie na Sardynię, gdzie czeka już głodny punktów ostatni zespół ligi - Cagliari. Claudio Ranieri najprawdopodobniej nie będzie mógł skorzystać z usług sześciu piłkarzy, w tym Del Piero, Trezegueta (fot) i Camoranesiego. Cagliari i Juventus 56 razy spotykały się ze sobą w meczach o punkty w Serie A. Zdecydowanie lepszy bilans mają turyńczycy, którzy wygrali niemal połowę tych spotkań (24 mecze), prawie tyle samo zremisowali (23 mecze) i tylko osiem razy z boiska schodzili jako przegrani. Na wyjeździe piłkarzom Starej damy nie wiedzie się już tak dobrze i jeśli chodzi o starcia, których gospodarzem było Cagliari mamy idealny remis – po osiem wygranych Juventusu i Cagliari oraz 12 remisów. Od sezonu 1990/1991 Cagliari i Juventus grały 12 razy na Sardynii, z czego aż siedem meczów kończyło się remisami, w tym cztery bezbramkowymi. Ostatnie zwycięstwo gości miało miejsce przed rokiem (3:2), gospodarzy niemal 10 lat temu. Wspomniane zwycięstwo Juventusu z Cagliari przed rokiem miało miejsce już w drugiej kolejce. Juventus trzy razy wychodził w tym spotkaniu na prowadzenie za sprawą trafień Trezegueta, Del Piero i Chielliniego jednak dwa razy miejscowym udało się doprowadzać do remisu dzięki golom z rzutów karnych Pasquale Foggi. Odpowiedzieć na gola Chielliniego już się nie udało, bo obrońca reprezentacji Włoch do siatki trafił w ostatniej minucie pojedynku. W rewanżu goście sprawili już jednak niespodziankę, bo po golu Bianco prowadzili w Turynie 1:0. Minutę później wyrównał Nedved i mecz zakończył się podziałem punktów. 120px|right *Trezeguet będzie operowany! :David Trezeguet będzie potrzebował operacji, by w pełni wyleczyć się z kontuzji kolana – takie informacje pojawiły się przed chwilą we włoskiej prasie. Zawodnik może być wyłączony z gry przez około cztery miesiące. Jeszcze popołudniu włoscy dziennikarze informowali, że Trezeguet, który niedawno wrócił do gry będzie potrzebował około miesiąca przerwy w związku z odnowionym urazem kolana. Teraz okazuje się, że Francuz pauzować może nawet cztery miesiące, a niezbędna będzie operacja kontuzjowanego kolana. Trezeguet do gry powrócił w ostatnia niedzielę wchodząc na ostatnie minuty meczu ligowego przeciwko Udinese Calcio. W środę grał już od początku niemal do końca w starciu Ligi Mistrzów przeciwko mistrzowi Rosji Zenitowi Sankt Petersburg. - David Trezeguet przeszedł testy medyczne i odwiedził specjalistę w związku z problemem ze ścięgnem w jego prawym kolanie, który pogorszył się podczas meczu z Zenitem w Lidze Mistrzów 17 września – czytamy w oficjalnym oświadczeniu na stronie Juventusu. – Testy wykazały, że będzie musiał być ponownie operowany. Kiedy operacja się odbędzie oraz jak dokładnie będzie przebiegał zabieg, ogłosimy na początku przyszłego tygodnia. *Buffon: Specjalne zwycięstwo :Bramkarz Juventusu Turyn Gianluigi Buffon nie potrafił ukryć swojego niezwykłego zadowolenia po wygraniu meczu Ligi Mistrzów przeciwko Zenitowi Saint Petersburg. – To zwycięstwo ma specjalny charakter, jest naszym pierwszym meczem w LM po długej absencji – mówi Włoch. - Na początku meczu byłem bardzo zdenerwowany, czułem się jakby to był mój europejski debiut. Już dawno nie miałem takiego uczucia, na szczęście udało nam się wygrać i jestem z tego powodu ogromnie szczęśliwy – dodał Buffon. 120px|right *LM: Juventus wygrywa na inaugurację z Zenitem :Juventus Turyn pokonał 1:0 na własnym stadionie zdobywcę Pucharu UEFA i mistrza Rosji – Zenit Sankt Petersburg w pierwszym meczu Ligi Mistrzów w sezonie 2008/2009. Jedyna bramkę spotkania zdobył Alessandro Del Piero. Claudio Ranieri, trener Juventusu w porównaniu z niedzielnym meczem przeciwko Udinese na własnym boisku dokonał czterech korekt w składzie. W ataku zagrała para Del Piero, Trezeguet, a w obronie Nicola Legrottaglie i Cristian Molinaro zastąpili dziś Olofa Mellberga i Paolo De Ceglie. W drużynie gości nie było większych niespodzianek i od pierwszych fragmentów spotkania oglądaliśmy Arszawina, Pogrebniaka, Danny’ego i Tymoszczuka. (więcej) *Ranieri: Czeka nas prawdziwy test :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn uważa, że w środowy wieczór jego zespół czeka prawdziwy test, jakim będzie spotkanie z Zenitem St Petersburg. - Zenit bardzo dobrze zaprezentował się w ostatnim czasie zdobywając Puchar UEFA i Superpuchar Europy - mówi Ranieri. - Można powiedzieć, że jest to bardzo podstępny zespół. Oczywiście wiele zależy od naszego przygotowania mentalnego i psychicznego. Juventus jest jednak drużyną, która potrafi się dostosować do każdego rywala - dodał optymistycznie nastawiony szkoleniowiec Bianconeri. 120px|right *Niezawodny Amauri daje zwycięstwo Starej Damie :Na zakończenie meczów drugiej kolejki włoskiej Serie A Juventus Turyn pokonał przed własną publicznością Udinese Calcio. Podopieczni Claudio Ranieriego cenne trzy punkty zawdzięczają trafieniu Brazylijczyka Amauriego z 67. minuty. Tym samym Juve ma w tym momencie na swoim koncie cztery punkty, zaś gracze Pasquale Marino o jedno oczko mniej. Stara Dama od początku przeważała, ale nie potrafiła strzelić bramki. Co prawda już w czwartej minucie futbolówkę udało się umieścić w bramce strzeżonej przez Handanovicia napastnikowi Vincenzo Iaquincie, ale arbiter dopatrzył się spalonego. 120 sekund później ponownie wspomniany snajper znalazł się w dogodnej sytuacji, ale nie zdołał jej wykorzystać. Goście natomiast nastawili się na grę z kontrataku. W ósmej minucie Gianluigi Buffon po jednej z akcji gości uprzedził Antonio Di Natale. W 13. minucie zaś w znakomitej sytuacji po raz kolejny znalazł się Iaquinta, ale znów kapitalnie interweniował Handanović. (więcej) 120px|right *Słaby Milan na łopatkach! :Ależ niespodzianka - druga kolejka włoskiej Serie A, a AC Milan wciąż bez punktów! Tym razem lepsi od Rossonerich okazali się piłkarze z Genoy. Kluczową dla przebiegu meczu okazała się sytuacja z 30. minuty kiedy to Diego Milito dograł głową do Sculliego, a ten pewnym strzałem w długi róg pokonał Abbiatiego. W końcówce z rzutu karnego formalności dopełnił Milito. Mający wspaniałych zawodnik Milan, na łopatkach. W pozostałych meczach: :Wczoraj: Palermo - Roma 3-1, Inter - Catania 2-1 :Dzisiaj: Lazio - Sampdoria 2-0, Reggina - Torino 1-1, Siena - Cagliari 2-0, Bologna - Atalanta 0-1, Lecce - Chievo 2-0, Napoli - Fiorentina 2-1, Genoa - Milan 2-0 (więcej) *Juventus vs Udinese :W niedzielę drugą kolejkę Serie A zakończy pojedynek Juventusu z Udinese. Przed rokiem lepsi byli goście, którzy wygrali 1:0 i teraz Udinese również jedzie do Turynu po komplet punktów. Przy takim nastawieniu obu drużyn jesteśmy skazani na ciekawy mecz. Do składu miejscowych wraca David Trezeguet. Juventus i Udinese o punkty w Serie A walczyły do tej pory 68 razy. Dotychczasowy bilans jest bardzo korzystny dla Juventusu, który wygrał, aż 46 spotkań, 14 zremisował i zaledwie osiem przegrał. U siebie Stara Dama zanotowała 25 zwycięstw, cztery remisy i pięć porażek. Ubiegłoroczne zwycięstwo Udinese na Stadionie Olimpijskim poprzedzało pięć kolejnych porażek we wcześniejszych sezonach w Turynie. Ogólnie na 22 ostatnie mecze, w których Juventus był gospodarzem tylko trzy razy wygrywali goście i raz padł remis. (więcej) 120px|right *Del Piero może zagrać za granicą :Alessandro Del Piero, najbardziej uznany piłkarz w historii Juventusu Turyn przyznał, że Stara Dama będzie jego ostatnim włoskim klubem jednak nie wyklucza przenosin za granicę. Piłkarz przyznał jednocześnie, że w życiu są ważniejsze rzeczy niż futbol, wracając do śmierci swojego ojca. - Gdybym myślał tylko o pieniądzach, nie odnowiłbym kontraktu – przyznał król strzelców Serie A odnosząc się do sytuacji kiedy Alessio Secco odmówił symbolowi klubu przyznania podwyżki w zamian za podpisanie nowego kontraktu. - Rozważałem opuszczenie Juventusu kilka razy, ale te pokusy nie trwały długo. To będzie mój ostatni zespół, przynajmniej we Włoszech – stwierdził Del Piero pytany o to czy rozważa zmianę barw klubowych po tylu sezonach w Juventusie. *Cassano w Juve, Giovinco w Dorii? :Doniesienia włoskiej prasy mówią o tym, że władze JuventusuTuryn i Sampdorii Genua osiągnęły porozumienie i od następnego sezonu w zespole z Turynu zagra Antonio Cassano , a w przeciwnym kierunku powędruje Sebastian Giovinco. 18 milionów euro plus wypożyczenie do Genui Giovinco – tyle, zdaniem Tuttosport ma kosztować Juventusu owa transakcja. Zdaniem gazety działacze Sampdorii, którzy jeszcze w czerwcu tak mocno walczyli o to, by sprowadzić Cassano na stałe do swojego klubu z Realu Madryt, teraz dali już zgodę klubowi z Turynu na negocjowanie warunków kontraktu indywidualnego z urodzonym w Bari napastnikiem. W zespole Juventusu jest obecnie przynajmniej czterech klasowych napastników kandydujących do gry w pierwszym składzie – Alessandro Del Piero,Vincenzo Iaquinta, David Trezeguet i Amauri. W ataku może występować jeszcze wspomniany Giovinco, dlatego bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że wraz z przybyciem Cassano, któryś zawodnik pożegna się z klubem. 120px|right *Nowo narodzony Legro :Reprezentacja Włoch pokonała w środowy wieczór Gruzję 2:0 po dwóch golach Daniele De Rossiego, a w podstawowym składzie Squadra Azzurra wybiegło trzech graczy Juventusu: Buffon, Legrottaglie i Camoranesi. Dodatkowo, w drugiej odsłonie meczu na boisku pojawili się Alessandro Del Piero, który miał udział przy drugiej bramce, oraz Vincenzo Iaquinta. Szczególnie dla środkowego obrońcy Bianconerich był to wyjątkowy mecz. Popularny Legro cieszy się z powrotu do La Nazionale i wyjaśnia jak odmieniła się jego kariera. "Dziś wieczorem zaczęliśmy bardzo dobrze, pierwsze 25 minut było znakomite, atakowaliśmy i zostawialiśmy Gruzji niewiele miejsca. Z czasem nasze tempo wyraźnie spadło, a gdy tak się dzieje, nieuchronnie trzeba się lekko cofnąć. Tylko raz byliśmy bliscy utraty bramki, z naszej winy, gdyż za bardzo chcieliśmy wykonać nasze zadanie i nie zachowaliśmy równowagi na boisku." Była zawodnik Chievo ostatni raz w reprezentacji zagrał parę lat temu, a teraz powrócił do niej po kontuzjach Giorgio Chielliniego, Alessandro Gamberiniego i Marco Materazziego. "Zawsze mówiłem, że idę do przodu swoją ścieżką, a to co robię na boisku mówi za mnie. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że zasłużyłem na miejsce w La Nazionale, to wszystko zależy od moich występów i oczywiście tego, co Bóg chce od mojego życia. Zaakceptuję wszystko." *Chiellini gotowy do gry! :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn Giorgio Chiellini przyznał, że nie może doczekać się powrotu do gry, a także wyznał, iż będzie gotowy do gry w meczu przeciwko Zenitowi St. Petersburg. "Liczę, że wrócę na biosku przeciwko Zenitowi. Każdy chciałby zagrać w takim meczu" - powiedział Chiellini dla Corriere dello Sport. "Kolano funkcjonuje dobrze, jestem gotowy, ale to trener zdecyduje, czy zagram w niedzielę przeciwko Udinese czy w środę w Lidze Mistrzów." Włoski defensor bardzo liczy też na sukcesy Juventusu w tym sezonie. "Wszyscy mamy wolę wygrania czegoś w tym sezonie. Myślę, że wygramy Scudetto lub Ligę Mistrzów. Zenit jest to zespół niespodzianka w tej grupie, którego woleliśmy uniknąć." 120px|right *Moggi o faworytach Serie A :Były transferowy guru Juve Luciano Moggi uważa, że w tym sezonie najbardziej namieszać w Serie A może drużyna Sampdorii Genua. Były dyrektor Starej Damy wypowiedział się dla serwisu Il sussidiaro.net o swoich typach na nowy sezon Serie A, który rozpoczął się w pod koniec sierpnia. "Faworytami, którzy zaczynają z tego samego poziomu, są Milan i Inter. Inter ma lepszy skład, ale Milan posiada wspaniałe indywidualności. Roma nie wywarła na mnie wielkiego wrażenia. Będą mieli problemy ze zdobywaniem goli u siebie i muszą uważać, żeby nie stracić trzeciego miejsca na rzecz Juventusu." Zapytany o niespodzianki, Moggi odparł: "Dobrze może spisać się Sampdoria. Cassano ma umiejętność odmieniania losów meczu. Absorbuje obronę rywali i pozwala swojej linii pomocy i obronie złapać oddech. Sampa jest głównym pretendentem do awansu do Pucharu UEFA." Moggi zakończył typując Davida Trezeguet, Alessandro Del Piero i Antonio Di Natale jako piłkarzy, którzy zabłysną w tym sezonie. *Secco marzy o Aguero :Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Turyn Alessio Secco przyznał, że chętnie kupiłby Sergio Aguero z Atletico Madryt. Secco skomentował również tegoroczne mercato w wykonaniu Starej Damy. "Kogo bym sprowadził? Wymarzonym piłkarzem byłby Aguero, ale problemem jest to, że gra on na pozycji Alessandro Del Piero. Najlepszy transfer? Myślę, że my go dokonaliśmy zapewniając zmiennika Nedveda (Giovinco), ale uważam również, że dobrego ruchu dokonał Inter ściągając Quaresmę, bardzo go lubię. Cieszę się także ze styczniowego kupna Sissoko. Kiedy tylko gra on na boisku, jestem zachwycony." 120px|right *Chiellini wróci w przeciągu 2 tygodni :W niesamowicie szybkim tempie wraca do zdrowia Giorgio Chiellini. Jego kolano, z dnia na dzień, wygląda coraz lepiej. Prawdopodobnie, zawodnik w protokole meczowym pojawi się 21 września w meczu z Cagliari (zasiądzie na ławce), natomiast 3 dni później, w spotkaniu z Catanią, zagra od początku. *Del Piero zagra z Gruzją :Alessandro Del Piero najprawdopodobniej rozpocznie mecz z Gruzją w pierwszym składzie. Squadra Azzurra powróciła do Włoch po wczorajszej wygranej 2:1 z Cyprem i przygotowuje się do kolejnego meczu eliminacji do Mistrzostw Świata. Na boisku treningowym Gradisca d'Isonzo odbył się dziś sparing z drużyną Beretti Itala San Marco. Spotkanie zakończyło się wynikiem 11:0, a gwiazdą tej konfrontacji był Alex, który czterokrotnie umieścił piłkę w siatce, pokazując tym samym, że uporał się już ze swoim drobnym urazem uda. Del Piero jest faworytem do gry w pierwszej jedenastce na Stadio Friuli w przyszłym tygodniu, gdyż para Luca Toni i Alberto Gilardino nie zachwyciła swoja postawą w Larnace. Warto dodać, że w sparingu hattricki zaliczyli także Alberto Aquilani i inny piłkarz Juventusu - Vincenzo Iaquinta. Marcello Lippi musi się jednak borykać ze sporymi kłopotami kadrowymi. W meczu z Cyprem urazów doznali Fabio Grosso (pęknięte dwa żebra) i Alessandro Gamberini (zwichnięty prawy bark), a teraz dodatkowo kontuzji nabawił się Gennaro Gattuso, który ma kontuzjowaną lewą rękę i nadgarstek. Jak na razie Marcello Lippi nie zdecydował się na powołanie dodatkowych zawodników. Selekcjoner Azzurrich potwierdza jednak, że skład będzie różnił się od tego, który rozpoczął mecz na Cyprze. "Przeciwko Gruzji dokonam wielu zmian, ale one były już wcześniej zaplanowane. Nie jesteśmy w 100% dyspozycji fizycznej, dlatego granie co trzy dni odciska swoje piętno. Musimy stosować rotację." 120px|right *Azzurri: Trudna przeprawa piłkarzy Lippiego :Squadra Azzurra kierowana ponownie przez Marcello Lippiego pokonała po bardzo zaciętym spotkaniu reprezentację Cypru 2-1. Dwie bramki dla Włochów zdobył Antonio Di Natale, a Buffona pokonał Aloneftis. Nic nie zapowiadało aż tak trudnego sprawdzianu dla piłkarzy z Italii - już po ośmiu minutach do siatki trafił napastnik Udinese i to goście objęli prowadzenie. Jednak ekipa prowadzona przez greckiego szkoleniowca Angelosa Anastasiadisa nie przestraszyła się mistrzów świata z Niemiec i po 21 minutach wyrównała. Lippi miał utrudnione zadanie, ponieważ już w 4 minucie boisko z powodu kontuzji opuścił Alessandro Gamberini, a kwadrans później Fabio Grosso. Wprowadzeni na ich miejsce Andrea Barzagli oraz Marco Casetti nie byli w najwyższej formie, przez co dochodziło do groźnych okazji pod bramką Gigiego Buffona. Golkiper Juventusu prezentował się natomiast wręcz fenomenalnie i kilka razy uratował swoich kolegów przed stratą bramki. :Cypr - Włochy 1-2 (1-1) :bramki: 29' Aloneftis - 8', 92' Di Natale :Cypr: Giorgallidi - Nikolaou, Charalambous, Christou, Garpozis - Makridis, Charalampidis, Michael (72' Yiasoumi), Aloneftis - Okkas (74' Pavlou), Konstantinous (63' Christofi) :Włochy: Buffon - Grosso (18' Casetti), Gamberini (4' Barzagli), Cannavaro, Zambrotta - De Rossi, Pirlo, Camoranesi - Di Natale, Toni (46' Gattuso), Gilardino *Ranieri: Sprzedaż Buffona? Za żadne pieniądze :Claudio Ranieri kategorycznie zaprzeczył możliwości sprzedaży Gianluigiego Buffona, nawet gdyby Manchester City złożył astronomiczną ofertę opiewającą na 70 milionów euro. "Nie martwię się, ponieważ by kupić wszystkich mistrzów na świecie potrzeba czegoś więcej niż pieniędzy" - powiedział szkoleniowiec Juve na łamach Tuttosportu. "To samo mówiłem Abramowiczowi, gdy miał taki pogląd na sport. W ciągu klilku lat nie udało mu się zbudować wymarzonej drużyny, jaką chciał, nawet jeśli razem złożył kilka znakomitych składów." 120px|right *Nowy kontrakt dla Camoranesiego? :Jak podają włoskie media, Mauro Camoranesi jest bliski przedłużenia kontraktu z Juventusem Turyn. Bianconeri chcą wynagrodzić ciężką pracę i lojalność swojego pomocnika prolongując obecną umowę, która wygasa w czerwcu 2010 roku. Kontrakt urodzonego w Argentynie skrzydłowego ma obowiązywać do końca sezonu 2010/2011. Camoranesi jest jednym z czołowych piłkarzy, którzy zostali w Juve po degradacji dwa lata temu i był kluczowym ogniwem, dzięki któremu Stara Dama szybko powróciła na szczyty Serie A. Były zawodnik Verony ma na swoim koncie 39 występów w reprezentacji Włoch, strzelił dla Azzurrich 4 gole. Był ważnym piłkarzem drużyny, która w 2006 roku zdobyła na Mundialu w Niemczech mistrzostwo świata, a w wieku 31 lat nadal jest uważany ze jednego z najlepszych ofensywnych zawodników na świecie. Wszyscy spodziewają się, że znany ze swojego niekonwencjonalnego dryblingu i dokładnych dośrodkowań Camoranesi szybko złoży podpis na nowej umowie. *Rozmowy w sprawie kontraktu Gio rozpoczęte :Juventus przygotowuje długoterminowy kontrakt, który zatrzyma Sebastiana Giovinco w Turynie do 2013 roku. Filigranowy zawodnik już teraz jest porównywany do Alexa Del Piero i może być kluczowym graczem Bianconerich w przyszłości. Po znakomitym sezonie w Empoli, a potem doskonałych występach dla Azzurrich na turnieju w Toulonie i Igrzyskach Olimpijskich Gio zrobił chyba wystarczająco dużo, by przekonać zarząd Juve, że należy mu się nowa umowa. Wczoraj doszło do spotkania Alessio Secco i Jean Claude Blanca z agentami piłkarza: Claudio Pasqualinem oraz Andrea D'Amico. Co prawda sam Sebastian znajduje się teraz na zgrupowaniu kadry U21 kierowanej przez Pierluigiego Casiraghiego, która przygotowuje się do meczu kwalifikacyjnego z Grecją, to prasa sugeruje, że negocjacje w sprawie kontraktu są bliskie zakończenia. "Podzielamy te same intencje" zauważa Pasqualin. "Generalnie rozmawiamy o tym samym, ale nie dogadaliśmy się jeszcze w sprawie wysokości kontraktu. Obie strony zdają sobie sprawę, że rozmowa dotyczy diamentu, który już niedługo zostanie w pełni oszlifowany." 120px|right *Kadra Juventusu na Ligę Mistrzów :Trener Claudio Ranieri ogłosił nazwiska 25 zawodników, którzy będą mieli szansę wystąpić w tegorocznej edycji Ligi Mistrzów oraz dziewięciu piłkarzy z tzw. Listy B. W kadrze znalazł się m.in. Portugalczyk Tiago. Lista A: BUFFON Gianluigi, CHIELLINI Giorgio, MELLBERG Olof, ZEBINA Jonathan, ZANETTI Cristiano, SALIHAMIDZIC Hasan, CARVALHO DE OLIVEIRA Amauri, IAQUINTA Vincenzo, DEL PIERO Alessandro, NEDVED Pavel, CHIMENTI Antonio, MANNINGER Alexander, KNEZEVIC Dario, CAMORANESI Mauro German, TREZEGUET David, POULSEN Christian Bager, MARCHISIO Claudio, GIOVINCO Sebastian, GRYGERA Zdenek, SISSOKO Mohamed Lamine, MOLINARO Cristian, DE CEGLIE Paolo, CARDOSO MENDES Tiago, MARCHIONNI Marco, LEGROTTAGLIE Nicola, Trener: RANIERI Claudio. Lista B: NOCCHI Timothy, ESPOSITO Simone, CASTGLIA Luca, DURAVIA Marco, D'ELIA Salvatore, MARRONE Luca, ROSSI Fausto *Falque Silva Iago w Juventusie :Młodziutka gwiazda Barcelony Falque Silva Iago jest już oficjalnie graczem Juventusu. Młody Hiszpan zawiązał z nowym klubem czteroletni kontrakt. Ten niesamowity 18-letni lewy skrzydłowy uznawany jest przez wielu krytyków za najbardziej obiecującą postać piłki nożnej. Zainteresowe jego pozyskaniem były takie kluby jak Chelsea, Manchester United, Liverpool czy Ajax Amsterdam. W zeszłym tygodniu francuska gazeta L'Equipe poinformowała, że to właśnie Juventus wygrał pościg o Falque. Po pozytywnie zakończonych badaniach medycznych, od dziś Iaqo Falque obowiązuje czteroletni kontrakt z gigantem z Turynu. 120px|right *Zamknął prezydenta w łazience! :Sensacyjne informacje docierają do nas z Italii. Mrożącą krew w żyłach przygodę przeżył prezydent Juventusu Turyn, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, który został celowo zatrzaśnięty w łazience przez piłkarza Tiago! O co chodzi? Portugalczyk miał się podobno w ten nietypowy sposób zemścić na prezydencie za próbę sprzedania go do Monaco lub Evertonu. Gigliego uwolnił dopiero po godzinie Alessandro Del Piero. 120px|right *Gilardino ratuje trzy punkty dla Violi :W spotkaniu kończącym pierwszą kolejkę Serie A ACF Fiorentina zremisowała z Juventusem Turyn 1:1. Po dobrej pierwszej połowie Stara Dama prowadziła 1:0, chociaż mogła trzykrotnie więcej. Po przerwie gra się wyrównała, na minutę przed końcem wyrównał się także stan meczu. Jeden punkt dla gospodarzy tego meczu uratował Gilardino. Pierwsze minuty tego spotkania to gra w środku pola. Gospodarze mięli lekką przewagę w posiadaniu piłki. Pierwszą groźną sytuację przeprowadzili jednak goście. W 8. minucie doskonałe podanie otrzymał Amauri, jednak szybkością popisał się bramkarz Frey. Więcej Sierpień 120px|right *Sensacja na Giuseppe Meazza :AC Milan, jeden z faworytów do walki o mistrzostwo Włoch, w fatalnym stylu rozpoczął sezon. Rossoneri przegrali na własnym boisku z Bologną 1:2, a wrażenie jakie po sobie zostawili nie wróży dobrze na następne kolejki. Jednym z bohaterów spotkania był Marco Di Vaio fot, który dał gościom prowadzenie w 18. minucie spotkania. Ronaldinho, Marco Borriello, Gianluca Zambrotta, Mathieu Flamini, Andrij Szewczenko, Philippe Senderos oraz sprowadzony z wypożyczenia do Atletico Madryt Christian Abbiati – takich wzmocnień wystraszyć może się każdy rywal. Nic dziwnego, że w starciu z wielkim Milanem ekipie Bologny nikt nie dawał większych szans choćby na remis. W innych meczach AS Roma zremisowała z Napoli 1-1, Chievo pokonało Regginę 2-1, Torino pokonało Lecce 3-0, Catania pokonała Genoę 1-0, Lazio pokonało Cagliari 4-1, a Atalanta pokonała Sienię 1-0. *Sampdoria remisuje z Interem w debiucie Mourinho :Sampdoria Genua zremisowała 1:1 w pierwszym meczu nowego sezonu z Interem Mediolan prowadzonym po raz pierwszy w Serie A przez Jose Mourinho. :Sampdoria Genua – Inter Mediolan 1:1 (0:1) :0:1 Ibrahimović 34’ :1:1 Delvecchio 68’ :Udinese Calcio po zwycięstwie 3:1 nad US Palermo w pierwszym meczu sezonu 2008/2009 w Serie A zostało pierwszym liderem tabeli. Dwa gole w starciu zdobył Antonio Di Natale, a całe spotkanie stało na bardzo wysokim poziomie. :Udinese – Palermo 3:1 (2:0) :1:0 Di Natale 9’ :2:0 Di Natale 34’ :2:1 Bresciano 69’ :3:1 Inler 70’ *Mecz kolejki: Fiorentina vs Juventus :Spotkanie zaplanowane na niedzielny wieczór na stadionie Artemio Franchi z pewnością można nazwać meczem kolejki. W spotkaniu zabraknie najprawdopodobniej kontuzjowanego Davida Trezegueta. Oba zespoły awansowały niedawno do fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów, a teraz rozpoczynają walkę o ligowe punkty w drodze po tytuł. :Prognozowane składy: :Fiorentina: Frey – Zauri, Gamberini, Dainelli, Vargas – Kuzmanović, Melo, Donadelo, Santana – Gilardino, Osvaldo :Juventus: Buffon – Grygera, Legrottaglie, Mellberg, Molinaro – Camoranesi, Marchisio, Poulsen, Nedved – Del Piero, Amauri :Niedziela, 31.08.2008 r., Artemio Franchi di Firenze, Florencja :20:30 ACF Fiorentina vs Juventus Turyn :Sędzia: Emidio Morganti 120px|right *Dziś inauguracja Serie A :Rusza nowy sezon we włoskiej Serie A! Już dziś na Stadio Friuli w Udine piłkarze zainaugurują rozgrywki, które w tym roku zapowiadają się niezwykle ciekawie. W walce o Scudetto liczyć będzie się zapewne pięć drużyn: Inter, Roma, Juventus, Fiorentina i Milan. Bukmacherzy najwięcej szans dają Mistrzom Włoch - zespołowi Interu. Walka będzie jednak zacięta, niewykluczone, że losy mistrzostwa pozostaną niewiadomą do ostatniej kolejki, taka sytuacja miała zresztą miejsce w poprzednim sezonie. W tegorocznym mercato ekipy z Serie A znacząco się wzmocniły, kibice mają więc prawo oczekiwać jeszcze wyższego poziomu, wielkich meczów, cudownych zagrań, pięknych bramek i mnóstwa, mnóstwa emocji. Kibice Juventusu liczą na to, iż Bianconeri co najmniej powtórzą rezultat z poprzedniego sezonu. Oby te rozgrywki dla wszystkich kibiców o biało-czarnych sercach były pełne radosnych chwil. Sezon 2008/2009 czas rozpocząć! right|120px *Zenit sięgnął po Superpuchar Europy :Zenit St Petersburg pokonał Manchester United 2:1 i sięgnął po Superpuchar Europy. Gole dla zwycięzców zdobyli Pogrebniak oraz Danny. Dla Czerwonych Diabłów jedyną bramkę zdobył Nemanja Vidic. MU kończyło się w osłabieniu, ponieważ za siatkarskie popisy z boiska wyleciał Paul Scholes. *Znamy rywali Juve w Lidze Mistrzów :Mistrz Hiszpanii Real Madryt, mistrz Rosji Zenit St. Petersburg i mistrz Białorusi BATE Borysow - oto rywale Juventusu Turyn w Grupie H tegorocznej Ligi Mistrzów. :Poniżej prezentujemy pełny zestaw grup: :Grupa A: Chelsea, Roma, Bordeaux, CFR Cluj :Grupa B: Inter, Werder Brema, Panathinaikos, Anorthosis Famagusta :Grupa C: Barcelona, Sporting, Basel, Szachtar :Grupa D: Liverpool, PSV, Olympique Marsylia, Atletico Madryt :Grupa E: Manchester United, Villarreal, Celtic, Aalborg :Grupa F: Lyon, Bayern Monachium, Steaua, Fiorentina :Grupa G: Arsenal, Porto, Fenerbahce, Dynamo Kijów :Grupa H: Real Madrid, Juventus, Zenit, BATE Borysow *Uraz Nedveda :Niepokojące wieści dobiegają z ośrodka treninowego Juventusu. Z powodu urazu prawej kostki dzisiejszy trening musiał przerwać Pavel Nedved. Czech ma przejść jutro badania, mające stwierdzić jak poważna jest ta kontuzja i czy opuści on niedzielne spotkanie z Fiorentiną. Urazu pleców w starciu ze Zdenkiem Grygerą doznał także Momo Sissoko, który również jutro zostanie przebadany. Tymczasem, dyrektor sportowy Bianconerich Alessio Secco potwierdził, że prowadzone są rozmowy z Monaco odnośnie Portugalczyka Tiago. "Kontaktujemy się z Monaco w sprawie wypożyczenia z opcją sprzedaży. Teraz wszystko zależy od Tiago." 120px|right *Juve w 2 koszyku przed losowaniem grup LM :Dziś o godzinie 18.00 odbędzie się w Monako losowanie fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów. Szesnaście drużyn zakwalifikowało się automatycznie do tego etapu, pozostały trafiły po zakończonej wczoraj rundzie eliminacyjnej. W tych elitarnych rozgrywkach zadebiutuje kilka drużyn - to zwycięzca Pucharu UEFA Zenit St. Petersburg, CFR 1907 Cluj z Rumunii, białoruskie FC Bate Borisov i przedstawiciel Cypru Anorthosis Famagusta. Jak zwykle, 32 ekipy zostały podzielone do czterech koszyków, z których utworzy się osiem 4-zespołowych grup. Dzięki zwycięstwu Atletico nad Schalke w eliminacjach, Juventus trafił do drugiego koszyka, przez co nie trafi do jednej grupy z takimi tuzami jak Bayern, PSV, Roma czy Porto. Pierwsza kolejka fazy grupowej LM odbędzie się 16/17 września, ostatnia natomiast 9/10 grudnia. Faza pucharowa rozpocznie się 24 i 25 lutego, natomiast finał przewidziano na 27 maja na tak dobrze wspominanym przez kibiców Bianconerich Stadio Olimpico w Rzymie. *Roma: Tiago dołączy do Monaco :Bramkarz Monaco Flavio Roma zdradził, że pomimo zapewnień działaczy Juventusu, Tiago Mendes może do końca mercato zdecydować się na przejście do ekipy z księstwa hazardu. Portugalski pomocnik pomimo jasnych sygnałów od trenera Ranieriego o chęci pozbycia się go, odrzucił już kilka ofert drużyn nim zainteresowanych. Everton, Porto czy Tottenham zgłaszały się od początku wakacji z chęcią kupna, ale były gracz Chelsea podkreślał, że nie chce odchodzić z Turynu. Roma sugeruje teraz, że Tiago jest bliski przeprowadzki do Monako. 120px|right *Agent: Appiah czeka na ruch Juve :Agent reprezentanta Ghany Stephena Appiaha liczy, że uda się sfinalizować kontrakt jego klienta z Juventusem Turyn, ale byłego gracza Fenerbahce chcą także inne kluby. Appiah grał w Starej Damie w latach 2003-2005. Po rozwiązaniu kontraktu na początku lata Ghanijczyk trenował ze swoim innym byłym zespołem - Brescią - i liczy, że na zasadzie wolnego transferu trafi z powrotem do Turynu. "Zawodnik nie ma żadnych zobowiązań kontraktowych, dlatego nie jesteśmy skrępowani zwyczajowymi opóźnieniami transferowymi" - powiedział jego agent Luca Pagani serwisowi Base Soccer. 120px|right *LM: Artmedia 1-1 Juventus! Bianconeri w LM :Juventus zremisował 1-1 z Artmedią Bratysława w rewanżowym spotkaniu III rundy eliminacji do Ligi Mistrzów, dzięki czemu awansuje do fazy grupowej! Bramki zdobyli: w 13 minucie Fodrek popisując się znakomitym uderzeniem z woleja oraz w 25' Brazylijczyk Amauri wykorzystując doskonałe dośrodkowanie Pavla Nedveda. Stara Dama nie spodziewała się chyba aż tak utrudnionego zadania w drugim meczu przeciwko Słowakom. Co prawda początek nie zapowiadał niczego złego - goście szybko przejęli inicjatywę i starali się kontrolować prebieg gry, ale już po kwadransie to Artmedia niespodziewanie zdobyła pierwszą bramkę. Akcję z prawego skrzydła rozpoczął Kozak, który dośrodkował w pole karne, tam do piłki wyskoczył Fodrek i w ekwilibrystyczny sposób oddał strzał nie do obrony dla Gigiego Buffona. Minutę później mógł być już remis, ale Amauri po błędzie bramkarza Kamenara i dośrodkowaniu Molinaro trafił w słupek. *Ranieri: Zaczniemy tak, jakby było 0-0 :Po dwóch latach oczekiwania dwa następne tygodnie nie mogły być problemem - szczególnie po pierwszym meczu. Tak więc w 12 dni po zwycięstwie 4-0 na Olimpico, Juventus przybywa do Bratysławy, by przypieczętować awans do fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów. Ale zanim to nastąpi, trzeba rozegrać jeszcze jedno spotkanie, które - jak przekonuje trener Claudio Ranieri - nie będzie takie proste. 120px|right *Ranieri: W pomocy Marchisio i Poulsen :Trener Juventusu Claudio Ranieri wypowiedział się na temat możliwego ustawienia na mecz pierwszej kolejki Serie A przeciwko Fiorentinie. We wtorek Bianconerich czeka pojedynek w Bratysławie, ale z powodu zwycięstwa 4-0 w pierwszym spotkaniu, ma być on jedynie przypieczętowaniem awansu do fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów. Dlatego powoli wszyscy koncentrują się na spotkaniu we Florencji z jednym z najgroźniejszych przeciwników w walce o Scudetto. Tinkerman będzie musiał poradzić sobie bez zawieszonego za kartki Mohameda Sissoko, ale nie martwi się tym. "Próbowałem już duetu Marchisio-Poulsen, który radził sobie naprawdę dobrze, więc możliwe, że to ci dwaj zawodnicy zagrają w pomocy przeciwko Violi" przyznał Ranieri w wywiadzie dla La Stampa. Na temat tegorocznej walki o tytuł mistrzowski szkoleniowiec dodał: "Faworyci nie różnią się niczym od ekip, które zajęły w poprzednim sezonie cztery pierwsze miejsca - czyli o Scudetto powalczą Inter, Roma, Juve i Fiorentina - w tej kolejności. Oczywiście nie można zapominać o Milanie." 120px|right *Gotowi na Artmedię :Seria letnich sparingów zakończona, czas więc na powrót Juve do oficjalnych spotkań. A są nimi wtorkowy pojedynek w Bratysławie o awans do fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów, a także niedzielny mecz pierwszej kolejki Serie A z Fiorentiną. Zaraz po tradycyjjnej konfrontacji w Villar Perosa, drużyna trenowała dzisiejszego poranka po raz ostatni w ośrodku w Vinovo przed wylotem do stolicy Słowacji, który odbędzie się jutro rano. W porównaniu do pierwszego występu (zakończonego wynikiem 4-0 dla Bianconerich) w Turynie, zabraknie kontuzjowanego strzelca trzeciej bramki Giorgio Chiellinego, wracają natomiast Pavel Nedved (po zawieszeniu) i trójka reprezentantów Italii z Pekinu: De Ceglie, Marchisio oraz Giovinco. Do kadry - jako jedyny przedstawiciel Primavery - dołączy również Ariaudo. *Festiwal strzelecki w Villar Perosa :Kibice zgromadzeni w Villar Perosa, a także John Elkann, Franzo Grande Stevens, Giovanni Cobolli Gigli, Jean Claude Blanc, Alessio Secco i Ciro Ferrara mogli podziwiać dzisiaj prawdziwy festiwal strzelecki w wykonaniu piłkarzy Juventusu. Kadra A złożona z podopiecznych trenera Claudio Ranieriego i młodych talentów pokonała ekipę kierowaną przez szkoleniowca Primavery Massimiliano Maddaloniego aż 8-0, a bohaterem spotkania okazał się 19-letni Christian Pasquato - zdobywca sześciu bramek, dwa trafienia dorzucił Brazylijczyk Amauri. *Juventus najlepszy w Birra Moretti! :Kolejny mecz Juventusu zakończył się identycznym rezultatem co poprzedni, zarówno po 45 minutach gry, jak i po konkursie rzutów karnych. Mimo wielu dogodnych sytuacji gracze Starej Damy nie potrafili pokonać dobrze dysponowanego tego dnia Kalaca, najlepsze okazje zmarnowali Amauri oraz Pasquato, jeszcze podczas pierwszej połowy spotkania. Stało się jasne, że trofeum przypadnie drużynie, która lepiej będzie wykonywać tradycyjne jedenastki. Te pewniej strzelali zawodnicy Juventusu, dzięki czemu już szósty raz zdobyli to trofeum (warto zwrócić uwagę na drugiego zawodnika Juve wykonującego jedenastkę). Drugie miejsce przypadło Milanowi, ostatnie Napoli. Niestety kolejny raz za mecz z Milanem musimy drogo zapłacić, po bolesnej stracie Chielliniego, tym razem Nedved nie był w stanie rozegrać pełnego spotkania. Po tym, jak został kopnięty przez młodego gracza Milanu - Osuji - z grymasem bólu opuszczał murawę, a chwilę później i stadion. 120px|right *21-osobowa kadra na Birra Moretti :Trener Claudio Ranieri wybrał 21-osobową kadrę na zbliżające się Trofeo Birra Moretti. Tinkerman ponownie zgłosił do rozgrywek wielu młodych zawodników Primavery, których aż ośmiu pojedzie do Neapolu. Oprócz rutynowanych Ariaudo, Esposito, Pasquato i Rossiego są również Castiglia, De Paola, Duravia i Pinsoglio. Na turniej pojadą natomiast Sissoko, Legrottaglie, Grygera i Manninger, którzy treningi wznowią jutro po południu. W Turynie zostanie para Francuzów: Trezeguet i Zebina, David narzeka na problem z rzepką, Jonathan walczy za to ze ścięgnami achillesa. *Stoper Catanii zastąpi kontuzjowanego Chiellinego? :Juventus szykuje się do złożenia oferty za obrońcę Catanii Christiana Terlizziego - informuje serwis Tuttomercatoweb. Bianconeri stracili w ostatnią niedzielę podporę swojej defensywy - podczas meczu Trofeo Berlusconi z AC Milanem Giorgio Chiellini skręcił nogę, przez co odpocznie od gry na najbliższe 45-60 dni. Uraz obrońcy Azzurrich zmusił działaczy Juve do ponownego przemyślenia ustawienia linii obrony i wygląda na to, że klub ze stolicy Piemontu powróci do mercato. Włoski portal piłkarski sugeruje, że rozwiązaniem będzie stoper Rossoblu, który imponował formą w ostatnich meczach. 28-latek może trafić do Turynu na zasadzie wypożyczenia z możliwością transferu definitywnego. 120px|right *Szczęście w nieszczęściu Chiellinego :Wszyscy kibice Juventusu mogą odetchnąć z ulgą - po dokładnych badaniach wykonanych w centrum medycznym Juventusu okazało się, że Giorgio Chiellini nie nabawił się poważnej kontuzji kolana. Do całego zdarzenia doszło wczoraj podczas Trofeo Berlusconi - obrońca zderzył się z napastnikiem Milanu Alberto Paloschim i z grymasem bólu na twarzy opuszczał boisko San Siro. Początkowo obawiano się zerwania więzadeł krzyżowych, co mogło wykluczyć Chiellinego z gry nawet na pół roku. Jednak taki uraz po badaniach z użyciem rezonansu magnetycznego został przez lekarzy Bianconerich wykluczony, piłkarz ma pauzować ok. 45-60 dni, przewiduje się, że będzie gotowy do gry już pod koniec września. *Trofeo Berlusconi: Milan - Juventus 4-1 :W rozegranym wczoraj meczu o Trofeo Berlusconi, Juventus uległ w Mediolanie na San Siro, ekipie AC Milan aż 1-4. Bramki dla Rossonerich zdobywali: dwie Massimo Ambrosini i po jednej Inzaghi oraz Jankulovski. Dla Starej Damy honorowe trafienie zaliczył młodziutki Pasquato. Bardziej jednak od wyniku meczu sparingowego, powinniśmy się przejmować stanem zdrowia Giorgio Chielliniego, który po starciu z Gennaro Gattuso doznał kontuzji kolana i z ogromnym grymasem bólu, musiał opuścić boisko na noszach. 120px|right *Powołani na dzisiejsze spotkanie :Ranieri powołał dwudziestu graczy na dzisiejsze spotkanie o Puchar Berlusconiego, które odbędzie się na mediolańskim San Siro o godzinie 20.45. Do grupy zawodników niedostępnych podczas środowego meczu eliminacyjnego dołączyła kolejna trójka graczy: Camoranesi, Iaquinta oraz Trezeguet, powrócił natomiast Nedved, który pauzował za kartki. *Dwa dni odpoczynku :Po zwycięstwie 4-0 nad Artmedią Bratysława w trzeciej rundzie eliminacyjnej do Ligi Mistrzów Claudio Ranieri postanowił przyznać dwa dni zasłużonego odpoczynku dla całego składu. Bianconeri będą mieli wolne w czwartek 14-tego i piątek 15-tego sierpnia. Zawodnicy powrócą do treningu w sobotni poranek, w przeddzień meczu Trofeo Berlusconi, w którym przeciwnikiem Juve na San Siro będzie ekipa AC Milanu. Towarzyski puchar organizowany przez obecnego premiera Włoch był rozgrywany już 17-krotnie, 14 razy z udziałem Juventusu. Bilans zwycięstw jest korzystny dla ekipy Starej Damy, która triumfowała 8-krotnie, Rossoneri o dwa mniej, choć w trzech ostatnich finałach górą była ekipa z Mediolanu. 120px|right *LM: Juventus 4-0 Artmedia :Juventus pokonał w pierwszym meczu III rundy eliminacji Ligi Mistrzów Artmedię Bratysława 4-0. Po 45 minutach spotkania było już 3-0. Bramki dla gospodarzy zdobywali kolejno Mauro Camoranesi w 7 minucie, Alessandro Del Piero dwadzieścia minut później i Giorgio Chiellini 6 minut przed końcem połowy. Boisko w 16 minucie z powodu kontuzji opuścił Zdenek Grygera, którego zastąpił Vincenzo Iaquinta. 125px|right *Juve gotowe na powrót do Europy :Juventus oraz FC Artmedia to jedna z par trzeciej rundy eliminacji do fazy grupowej Ligi Mistrzów - już w środowy wieczór pierwsze spotkanie obu ekip na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie. Dla Bianconerich ostatnim pojedynkiem w tych elitarnych rozgrywkach był bezbramkowo zremisowany mecz z Arsenalem w sezonie 2005/06, teraz dzięki trzeciej pozycji w Serie A Włosi wracają do walki na europejskich boiskach po dwóch latach przerwy. 120px|right *Belardi oficjalnie w Udinese :Oficjalna strona Udinese potwierdziła transfer rezerwowego bramkarza Juventusu Emanuele Belardiego. 30-latek trafił do Turynu w 2006 roku z Regginy i od początku pełnił rolę zastępcy Gigiego Buffona, jednak kilku spotkań, które rozegrał pod nieobecność etatowego golkipera Azzurrich, z pewnością nie może zaliczyć do udanych. Bianconeri od początku letniego mercato poszukiwali jego następcy i po pozyskaniu Alexa Manningera kariera Belardiego w Turynie dobiegła końca. Nie będzie on jednak podstawowym bramkarzem w ekipie z Udine, a zastępcą dla Samira Handanovica. 120px|right *Sparing: Man Utd 0-0 Juventus :Juventus bezbramkowo zremisował na Old Trafford z Manchesterem United 0-0. Spotkanie stało na dość dobrym poziomie, szczególnie po pierwszej połowie piłkarze obu ekip zasłużyli na słowa uznania. Pierwszy kwadrans należał zdecydowanie do zawodników Czerwonych Diabłów, którzy kilkukrotnie stworzyły realne zagrożenie pod bramką Buffona (m.in. zablokowany strzał Johna O'Shea oraz próba Teveza). Z upływem czasu do głosu doszedł jednak Juventus, który był chyba bliższy zdobycia pierwszej bramki. Wszystko za sprawą dobrej gry Alessandro Del Piero oraz Mauro Camoranesiego. 120px|right *Artmedia za tydzień w Turynie :Bez niespodzianki w Bratysławie - po zwycięstwie 3-1 w Finlandii, na stadionie Petrzalki miejscowa Artmedia nie dała szans Tampere United wygrywając 4-2 i gwarantując sobie udział w trzeciej rundzie eliminacyjnej Ligi Mistrzów, w której czeka na nią Juventus. Mecz w Słowacji był praktycznie rozstrzygnięty już po pierwszej połowie, po której gospodarze prowadzili 3-0 po bramkach Kozaka, Pospecha i Halenara. Druga odsłona przyniosła trafienie Jamesa dla Finów w 65 minucie, później Piroska podwyższył na 4-1, ale po 60 sekundach Hjelm ustalił wynik meczu na 4-2. Mistrz Słowacji przyjedzie do Turynu równo za tydzień, w środę 13 sierpnia, mecz rewanżowy odbędzie się w Bratysławie we wtorek 26 sierpnia. *Manninger piłkarzem Juventusu :Od dziś Juventus Turyn ma nowego bramkarza w swoim składzie. Jest nim kupiony z Udinese Alexander Manninger. Austriak podpisał ze Starą Damą czteroletni kontrakt. Manninger trenował już dziś w Londynie z nowymi kolegami (dzięki uprzejmości włodarzy ekipy friulana) pod okiem trenera Giorgio Pellizzaro. Nowy Juventino entuzjastycznie podchodzi do nowego wyzwania: "Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że dołączyłem do Juventusu. Tutaj piłka nożna naprawdę się liczy. Zebrałem sporo doświadczenia grając dla mniejszych zespołów, ale parę lat temu byłem w Arsenalu i chciałem znów zagrać w wielkim klubie na najwyższym poziomie." right|120px *Milion euro premii za dublet! :Jeśli Juventus wygra w tym sezonie Scudetto i Ligę Mistrzów, każdy piłkarz Bianconerich dostanie 1 milion euro premii. Jak podaje Tuttosport, zawodnikom Juve zaoferowano ogromną finansową motywację do zdobycia w tym roku dubletu. Każdy piłkarz dostanie 500 tysięcy euro za wygranie Serie A i kolejne 500 tysięcy, jeśli Stara Dama zwycięży w najbardziej prestiżowych rozgrywkach w Europie, czyli Lidze Mistrzów. Władze Juve postanowiły wprowadzić system premiowania zawodników w obydwu rozgrywkach, gdyż chcą one przywrócić klub do dawnej świetności po skandalu Calciopoli, który wybuchł w 2006 roku. W Serie A każdy piłkarz Juventusu otrzyma 500 tysięcy euro, jeśli Bianconeri wygrają ligę oraz 200 tysięcy euro, jeśli zajmą w niej drugie miejsce, dające pewny start w przyszłorocznej Lidze Mistrzów. Wszystkie niższe lokaty niż drugie miejsce nie będą premiowane. W Lidze Mistrzów natomiast: za wygranie piłkarze Juve otrzymają po 500 tysięcy euro na głowę, za dotarcie do finału 200 tysięcy, a jeśli zakończą swój udział na półfinale otrzymają po 100 tysięcy euro. 120px|right *Protest opóźni start Serie A :Mecze pierwszej kolejki Serie A zostaną opóźnione o 30 minut ze względu na protesty przeciwko nowym przepisom ograniczającym liczebność składów. Rozgrywki Serie A rozpoczną się w weekend 30-31 sierpnia, ale AIC (Włoskie Stowarzyszenie Piłkarzy) postanowiło podjąć wtedy akcję protestacyjną. Zawodnicy wyjdą na boisko trzydzieści minut później niż jest to zaplanowane, by okazać swoją solidarność z drużynami Lega Pro. Lega Pro to nowa nazwa Serie C1 i Serie C2, a poza zmianą w nazewnictwie władze wprowadziły także limit piłkarzy, jakie kluby mogą mieć w swoich składach. Piłkarze postanowili zaprotestować przeciwko uregulowaniom, które mogą pozostawić setki zawodników bez pracy. *Emirates Cup: Juventus - HSV 0-3 :Po bardzo słabym meczu w wykonaniu Bianconerich, Ci, zostali ograni przez niemiecki HSV Hamburg 3-0. Wynik meczu w pierwszej połowie otworzył Guerrero, który wykorzystał długie podanie i nieuwagę obrońców oraz niezdecydowanie Chimentiego. W drugiej połowie meczu Juventus wydawał się stroną dominującą, przeprowadził kilka ciekawych akcji, by po jednej z nich, w samej końcówce, zostać skarconym po kontrze wykończonej przez Olicia. Ten sam zawodnik dołożył kolejnego gola w doliczonym czasie gry. Groźnie wyglądających urazów nabawili się Kneżević oraz Molinaro. Gra Starej Damy nie napawa optymizmem przed meczami w III rundzie eliminacji Ligi Mistrzów. Lipiec *Thuram zakończył karierę :Były mistrz świata i zawodnik Juventusu Turyn Lilian Thuram, któremu zdiagnozowano wadę serca, ogłosił dziś zakończenie piłkarskiej kariery. 36-latek reprezentował w swojej karierze barwy Monaco, Parmy, Juventusu i Barcelony. Był kluczowym piłkarzem w składzie Francji, która w 1998 roku zdobyła mistrzostwo świata, a dwa lata później mistrzostwo Europy. Do niego należy rekord pod względem występów w koszulce Tricolores - dla Francji zagrał 142 razy. Thuram miał w czerwcu podpisać roczny kontrakt z francuskim klubem Paris Saint Germain, ale testy medyczne wykryły u niego wadę serca. 120px|right *Cobolli Gigli: Treze zostaje :Prezydent Juventusu Turyn Giovanni Cobolli Gigli wyznał, że mercato nie jest jeszcze definitywnie zakończone, a nowi piłkarze mogą jeszcze trafić do stolicy Piemontu przed początkiem nowego sezonu. Władze Bianconerich jak do tej pory wielokrotnie podkreślały, że ostatnim nabytkiem w te wakacje był Duńczyk Christian Poulsen. Cobolli Gigli stwierdził także, że w drużynie pozostanie David Trezeguet: "Trezeguet zostanie z zespołem. Zobaczymy co się stanie w przyszłości, ale na razie pozostaniemy w obecnym stanie." *Trofeo Tim: Sukces Milanu, Juve drugie :W prestiżowym Trofeo Tim zwycięzcą okazał się AC Milan, który oba spotkania wygrał po serii rzutów karnych. Drugie miejsce przypadło Juventusowi (porażka z Milanem, zwycięstwo nad Interem), ostatnie miejsce zajęli Nerazzurri (dwa przegrane mecze). W ostatnim spotkaniu turnieju zmierzyły się obie ekipy z Mediolanu, w regulaminowym czasie gry nie padła żadna bramka, więc o końcowym wyniku ponownie zadecydować miała seria rzutów karnych. W niej bohaterem okazał się bramkarz Rossonerich, Christian Abbiati, który wybronił trzy jedenastki (po strzałach Figo, Jimeneza i Muntariego). Tradycyjnie więc puchar Trofeo Tim ominął piłkarzy Juventusu, którzy dotychczas ani razu go nie wygrali. 125px|right *19. urodziny Ekdala :Piłkarz Juventusu Turyn – Albin Ekdal obchodzi dzisiaj 19. urodziny. Z tej okazji życzymy Mu wszystkiego najlepszego! Albin Ekdal urodził się 28 lipca 1989 roku w szwedzkim mieście Bromma. Swoją profesjonalną karierę rozpoczął w miejscowym klubie - IF Brommapojkarna. Jego talent szybko dostrzegli skauci Bianconeri. 24 maja bieżącego roku podpisał 4-letni kontrakt z turyńskim klubem. Edkal to także reprezentant Szwecji U-18. *Mourinho: Juve powinno się nas bać :Do rozpoczęcia sezonu Serie A pozostało jeszcze sporo czasu, ale pomiędzy Juventusem a Interem już rozpoczęła się wojna na słowa. Nowy trener Interu Mediolan Jose Mourinho stwierdził dziś, że Bianconeri powinni obawiać sie jutrzejszego starcią z ekipą Baneamata w Trofeo TIM, które odbędzie się w Turynie. *We wtorek "Trofeo TIM" :We wtorek 29. lipca rozegrana zostanie ósma już edycja "Trofeo TIM". W turnieju tym uczestniczą trzy najbardziej utytułowane włoskie drużyny: Juventus Turyn, AC Milan oraz Inter Mediolan. 120px|right *Juventus - Borussia Dortmund 3-1 :Juventus Turyn pokonał 3:1 Borussię Dortmund w towarzyskim meczu, który odbył się na Signal-Iduna Park w Niemczech. Należy dodać, że spotkanie to powinno odbyć się wczoraj, jednak przez złe warunki pogodowe, został on przesunięty na dzień dzisiejszy. Kategoria:Strona główna